With the continuous development of intelligent network services, the coloring ring back tone service is applied more and more widely and gradually becomes one basic service operated by operators. At present, users not only have increasing demands for the individualization of a coloring ring back tone system, but also raise higher requirements on the stability of the whole system. Therefore, in order to guarantee the stability of the system, a data disaster tolerance mechanism is raised. The process of data disaster tolerance is to synchronize important data of users to other places (for example, a disaster tolerance database) in a certain approach or way, when the normally used database cannot be used due to abnormality, the service can be switched to the disaster tolerance database in time, so that users can use the service normally without being influenced, or the influence range may be reduced maximally.
FIG. 1 illustrates a structure of the coloring ring back tone service according to the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the structure of the existing coloring ring back tone service is that one Service Management Point (SMP) manages a plurality of SCPs, and simultaneously each SCP is separately configured with a disaster tolerance machine to realize the data disaster tolerance. When data change, the data in an official database is kept consistent to that in the disaster tolerance database by means of writing synchronization tables or sending messages, however, the above two ways have their own shortcomings: the way of synchronization tables is unable to keep the official database consistent to the disaster tolerance database in real time, and the way of sending messages is easy to lose data, and both ways have disadvantages of instability, low efficiency and complex mechanism, therefore the complexity and the implementation difficulty of the system are increased. Further more, in an environment with a plurality of SCPs, separately configuring a disaster tolerance machine for each SCP greatly increases the cost.
In allusion to problems that the cost is high as each SCP is configured with a separate disaster tolerance machine to establish the disaster tolerance database of this SCP, the data synchronization way is complex, and the stability is low, no effective solution has been proposed at present.